How to Escape Defeat
by Shelbrel
Summary: A not-so-friendly duel between overly competitive boyfriends ends with Seto testing out an entirely new strategy to earn his victory. Rivalshipping, oneshot. Smut.


**A/N: ohhh my god. guys. I'm screaming. this is the first time I've ever posted smut that's this graphic & I'm kinda nervous about it. aha. anyway. I wouldn't mind some critiques if y'all have any for me? hmm...**

_'You could cut the tension with a knife' - Something that is said to describe a situation in which one is feeling angry, uncomfortable, or foreboding._

The classic phrase had never meant more to Seto Kaiba.

"Battle Ox attacks your-"

Nimble fingers flipped a card in the back row, announcing simply, "Mirror Force."

Growling in aggravation, Seto swept up all three of his Attack-Position monsters and slammed them down into his Graveyard. He took a quick scan over his hand, choosing a Trap that could hopefully stop his opponent, and set it.

"I end my turn."

"A wise decision."

Cerulean eyes narrowed further than they already were, clearly irritated. "Yugi, just because we're duelling, it doesn't mean you have to act like a complete asshole."

Quickly glancing between his hand and the field, Yugi made the decision to place one facedown card along with a monster card, proclaiming, "Feral Imp, in attack mode."

Glaring one last time, Seto pulled the top card from his deck with more force than necessary, hardly looking at it before slamming it face-up onto the field. His chances of emerging from the battle victoriously were devastatingly slim, working as fuel towards his fury. The 300 Life Points he possessed were up against Yugi's 1800, though he refused to give up just yet.

"Blade Knight, obliterate Feral-"

"Swords of Revealing Light."

"What?!"

Smirking, Yugi sat back with arms folded across his chest, resembling the pharaoh so closely that it was a tad frightening. Not only in looks, but also in attitude; neither of them seemed to ever take a duel lightly, not even ones played on the coffee table in the middle of Seto's living room, no Duel Disks or fancy holograms included. To the two of them, there was no such thing as a friendly game, it was always about competition.

"You should've realized that me leaving a monster with such a low attack power out in the open like that was practically _begging_ you to attack. Lucky for me, you took the bait."

Seto snarled, "Your move."

"I pass."

"And why is that?," he questioned with an angry, short sigh.

Yugi's triumphant smirk widened. "Because you need the advantage."

"I do not," Seto muttered, but still drew a card nonetheless. Finally, it seemed like his luck had turned, for the card he'd drawn was one he'd been waiting for.

"First, I use Cost Down to lower the level of my monster," he explained, transferring the Spell card from his hand to his Graveyard. "Now I only need one tribute, so I sacrifice Blade Knight to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon, in attack position!"

Instead of feeling threatened, Yugi merely snorted jeeringly. "Oh, no! What'll I do now that Kaiba's got his big, scary dragon out on the field?"

Rolling his eyes and trying to ignore the fact that Yugi hadn't called him by his surname since before they'd started dating, Seto launched his attack.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon, White Lightning-"

"Not so fast!," Yugi interrupted, tapping one finger on his face-up Spell card. "You're forgetting this."

Without gigantic, glowing swords surrounding him and his monsters, Seto actually _had_ forgotten about the spell that prevented him from attacking and wiping out the rest of Yugi's Life Points.

"Fine. I can wait a few more turns to destroy you."

"Hm. We'll see about that," Yugi answered, beginning his turn. After debating a moment about his next move, he finally announced, "To start off, since my Dark Magician is in play, I can use Thousand Knives to get rid of your dragon." Seto growled, very reluctantly adding his favourite card into his tall Graveyard pile. Yugi continued, "And next, since your Life Points are wide open, my Feral Imp attacks you directly."

"Hold on," Seto ordered, sneering mockingly. He then flipped over a card he'd set earlier in the duel. "Negate Attack."

"Ha," Yugi mocked, then flipped a card of his own. "Trap Stun"

Slapping the four cards in his hand onto the table, Seto screamed out in frustration, "That's it!"

In one livid sweep of Seto's arms, every card flew from the table top onto the floor, scattering them everywhere. Before Yugi had time to react, he found himself being forcibly pulled forward and slammed on his back where the cards had all previously rested. His shocked gasp was muted by Seto's mouth as it was pressed against his own, hot tongue immediately invading.

Seto was gripping the collar of Yugi's t-shirt, yanking half his body up off the table, feverishly attacking his lips and mouth to point that they became sore and swollen. Whimpering lowly, Yugi crossed his wrist over Seto's shoulders, scraping his teeth along the brunette's bottom lip. They broke apart, allowing Seto to pull off Yugi's shirt and Yugi to begin undoing the strange straps on Seto's arms. He felt fingers fumbling to undo the collar around his neck as he slipped off his wrist cuffs.

Their style choices became quite inconvenient in the process of sex.

Once again the kissing picked up, more heated, compassionate, and needing than before. Cold fingers brushed along Yugi's nipples, instantly perking them and sending jolts of pleasure low in his abdomen. His breathing hitched, momentarily forgetting to breathe through his noise and choking slightly. Seto disconnected from him to allow him air, ignoring the line of mixed saliva that dripped on Yugi's chin.

He put his mouth to use in another way, feathering kisses across Yugi's angled jaw, nibbling lightly at the skin. The smooches trailed down to the sensitive area of his neck, and Seto immediately went to work, nipping and sucking and licking, to create a hickey - a mark of territory. As his neck was worked on, Yugi reached down to unzip Seto's jeans, fumbling lightly since he couldn't see down there. But he managed to pull them down, along with his blue boxers, onto his sharp hips, cupping Seto's cock in his palm and squeezing slightly.

The vibrations of the low moan Seto released rumbled on the outside of Yugi's throat. Removing his hand from Seto's crotch, Yugi gasped, curling his fingers into brunette hair. With a pop, Seto pulled away from his neck, inspecting the dark mark he'd made.

Yugi groaned as Seto brushed his hand across the fresh, sensitive bruise, wiping his own saliva from it. Sitting up on his knees, Seto swooped off his jeans the rest of the way, letting them fall onto the floor. He put on a show of stripping off his tight turtleneck, tossing it aside and running his hands along his chest and stomach. Yugi watched with a lustful gaze at the small performance, biting his lip as he observed Seto stroking his own dick until it went from nearly completely limp to half hard. Yugi took over from there, sitting up and batting Seto's hand away so he could take him into his warm, wet mouth.

Still in the kneeling position, Seto tipped his head back, groaning in ecstasy. He attempted to shove his cock all the way into Yugi's mouth, but Yugi was expecting him to do so, and firmly held his hips in place. Seto grunted in annoyance, but it turned into a moan of pleasure as he felt a hot tongue swirl around his head. Knowing it would drive him mad, Yugi hummed around him, grinning triumphantly when he heard Seto let out his loudest groan of pleasure yet.

Yugi began to pull off, but fingers tightly curling on the back of his head kept him in place. However, the grip released when Yugi bit down hard enough to cause pain.

Seto's cock was now fully hard and dripping with both precum and Yugi's saliva. Noticing this, Yugi had to swallow a moan at the thought of it inside of him, a sudden throbbing appearing in his crotch. Wasting no time at all, Seto bent slightly to capture Yugi's lips again, snarling in dominance. His hands worked to unbuckle both of Yugi's belts, pulling off his tight pants and boxers and letting them drop at his ankles.

Both completely unclothed, Seto hefted Yugi up into his lap, hands firmly pressed against his ass. He ground their hips together, the sheer friction making them both hiss in pleasure.

Hesitantly, Seto pressed a finger into Yugi's hole, waiting for him to unclench to enter completely. Once he reached three digits, he began to scissor them, making Yugi hiss at the unpleasant sensation. He placed his hands on each of Seto's shoulders, pushing off and hanging his head in front of him. Using his free hand, Seto gently caressed the side of Yugi's face, wiping away moisture from his flushed cheeks. The thing he hated the absolute most about sex with Yugi was hurting him, especially when it came to the point of tears.

"Are you alright?," he asked sincerely, voice low and breathy.

"Fine...but...lube? Please..."

Nodding, Seto pulled his fingers out of him, lifting him into his arms and carrying him off to their bedroom.

Once they arrived at their destination, Yugi was tossed with a small bounce onto their bed. After searching around in the night stand drawer, Seto retrieved the bottle of lubricant, slicking up his fingers and continuing the preparation. It hurt much less now, and Yugi could even find the slightest bit of pleasure through it all.

"Good _God_, Seto...," he moaned out, feeling a long finger prod at his little bundle of sensitive nerves.

Leaning down, Seto growled lowly into his ear, "Tell me what you want."

"Mm...fuck me, Seto. I want you inside of me."

Groaning at the semi-dirty talk, Seto pulled his fingers from Yugi's asshole, applying lube to his dick and placing the tip at his hole.

He didn't wait for the okay to start pushing in, but Yugi didn't mind. He was anxious to be filled, wrapping his two legs around Seto's waist and forcing him in further.

"Yugi..."

"Don't...care," he answered through clenched teeth.

Seto was attempting to be slow and gentle but Yugi was apparently tolerating none of that, so he abruptly shoved in all the way, hissing at the heat enveloping him.

"Gah...f-fuck...," Yugi gasped, white pain blinding him momentarily.

"Shit. Sorry."

"Fine...stay still, though."

Seto obliged, waiting until Yugi opened his eyes again and nodded stiffly at him before he moved at all. And once he did, they were both taken over in pure ecstasy. Seto continued thrusting in and out of him, going faster and harder as time went on.

Yugi's moans and pants urged Seto further, pulling out to the hilt and slamming back into him. Reaching down, he roughly grasped Yugi's aching cock, pumping and squeezing until Yugi couldn't hold back any longer, cumming over Seto's hand with a cry of his lover's name.

Moments later, Seto felt a familiar tightening sensation in his abdomen, and he too came hard inside of Yugi, panting heavily as he collapsed beside him.

Once they'd caught their breath and were simply soaking in the afterglow, it was time to address the issue.

"Did you just have sex with me because you were about to lose a card game?," Yugi wondered, a tad incredulous.

It had seemed like a phenomenal plan in Seto's mind, but actually hearing it out loud made it seem somewhat ridiculous. "You get way too competitive."

"That's the pharaoh's fault. Who can you blame your extreme need to win at everything?"

"Whatever, Yugi..."

Glancing up at him, Yugi put on a mock pout, cooing, "Aw, don't be sad. You might have won."

"I guess we'll never know for sure."

"Unless..."

Seto perked a thin brow. "Unless what?"

"Unless we go pick up all the cards and finish the game."

"...You're on."

**A/N: and then two gay nerds proceeded to play a children's card game. completely naked.**

**anyway.**

**I've never been so ashamed with myself. oh gOD. first off, the dialogue in the middle is a bit embarrassing/strange, I know. but to be completely honest, thats what gets me p steamy so. *clears throat* and I'm sorry that I don't really know how a penis works, but neither me or my girlfriend have one so I'm not very familiar with them. *sHRUGS***

**and now that I've completely humiliated myself, I'll say goodbye, and hopefully I got your panties wet or your dicks hard. or both. winks.**


End file.
